Do You Still Love Her?
by Pinkranger506
Summary: Katherene Hillard finally has what she wanted from the first day she was in AG, Tommy. But will it last, or will she lose him to a memory?


Do You Still Love Her?

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, song is 1999 by The Wilkinsons, plot was taken from that.

_You called me by her name again_

_Thinking I was her again_

_When's this ever gonna end_

_You're living somewhere in the past_

_Missing love that didn't last_

_And what we have is fading fast_

"Tommy, Tommy did you hear a word I just said?" Katherene Hillard asked her boyfriend Tommy Oliver.

"Yeah, Kim I heard you, gymnastics practice was hard." Tommy said looking off into space.

Katherene looked a little perturbed, that was the third time Tommy had called her Kim, and it was starting to get annoying.

"Tommy, what the hell is wrong with you? I am NOT Kimberly, she is just a little..." Katherene was interrupted by Tommy. "Kat, is you dare finish what you were about to say I swear I'll kick your ass." he told her.

"Look you've called me Kim three times today and I don't like it." Katherene stated as her voice got a little louder.

"It was just a slip of the tongue, okay?" Tommy asked, standing up and getting his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Katherene asked as Tommy grabbed his coat.

"Home." was all he said as he left the Youth Center.

'Everytime we get together he calls _me_ Kimberly, then we get in a fight, and _he_ storms off home probably to look at photographs of _her_.' Katherene thought as she gathered her things to leave too.

_This ain't 1999_

_This is here and now, you are mine_

_But you're cheating on me_

_You're cheating on us_

_Cheating yourself right out of love_

_And I'm losing you to some old memory_

Katherene sat on a fallen tree in Angel Grove Park thinking.

'I'm losing him to her and she's not even in this state, it's not fair.' Katherene whined to herself, as she started to cry.

At the same time Tommy is on his bed at his house with a photograph of Kimberly and himself taken just before she went to Florida.

'I think I still love her, but I think I love Kat too, so what should I do, move on or go to Florida and try to get Kim back? I just don't know.' Tommy thought as the tears started to fall.

_You're haunted by that ghost in you_

_She always gets the most of you_

_Just wanna be that close to you_

Katherene stood on the Oliver's front porch, she knew it was late but she just had to see if Tommy wanted her to be with him, and besides there was a light on in his room, so he was up. She rang the bell.

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver, is Tommy still up?" Katherene asked when Tommy's mother answered the door, and once again she couldn't believe the difference between Tommy and the rest of his family who all had blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas Tommy had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Why, I do think he's up, let me go find out." Mrs. Oliver said, as she stepped aside. "Come on in, I don't want to leave you outside." she said as she ran up the stairs.

"Tommy, dear, are you up?" she asked as she knocked on her adopted son's door.

"Yep." was the answer. "Do you want to talk to Katherene?" Mrs. Oliver asked. "Nope, I just want to go to sleep." Tommy told her.

"I'm sorry, Katherene, but he's sleeping." Mrs. Oliver said as she came back down the stairs.

"Oh. Well...sorry to have bothered you then." Katherene said. "Not a problem dear." Mrs. Oliver said as she held open the door.

'I heard him tell his mom that he wanted to go to sleep.' Katherene thought as she drove home.

'I really should have talked to Kat.' Tommy realised. 'But all I wanted to do was think about Kim.'

_This ain't 1999_

_This is here and now, you are mine_

_But you're cheating on me_

_You're cheating on us_

_Cheating yourself right out of love_

_And I'm losing you to some old memory_

'I really am losing Tommy to that dumb slut.' Katherene realised as she got into bed that night.

The next day, Katherene, and Tommy met up with the rest of the gang at the Youth Center.

"Guys, I think I need to tell you all something important." Tommy stated.

Katherene looked down, knowing what it was he had to say, and knowing that she couldn't change it.

"What?" Jason Scott, the Gold Ranger asked, impatiently.

"I've decided that I need to get back with Kimberly," he paused here and looked meaningfully at Katherene. "the one that I love." Tommy finished.

Kat stood up and ran from the Youth Center.

_I can't figure out what's wrong_

_I can't change your mind_

_But the only thing I know _

_Is that I'm being left behind_

"Hey, Kat?" Tommy asked, coming out of the Youth Center. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, my boyfriend just dumped me to go find his ex-girlfriend, who dumped him more than a year ago, but I've seen it coming for a while so it's not so bad, I guess." Katherene said as she started to cry.

"Kat, you're a great friend and all, but I still love Kim, I guess I never stopped. Can you forgive me for leading you on like I did?" Tommy asked.

"On one condition." Kat said. "What?" Tommy asked. "You tell Kimberly that I said if she doesn't take you back I'll personally come down to Florida and kick her ass." Katherene said. "Deal." Tommy replied.

_This ain't 1999_

_This is here and now, you are mine_

_But you're cheating on me_

_You're cheating on us_

_Cheating yourself right out of love_

_And I'm losing you to some old memory_

_This ain't 1999_

_This ain't 1999_

'I guess what they say is true.' Katherene Hillard-Scott thought as she watched two of her very best friends get married. 'If you love someone let them go.'

!!THE END!!


End file.
